Husk/Overview
Husk is the front desk clerk and bartender at the Happy Hotel. Appearance Husk is an anthropomorphic cat with a casino playing-card theme. His fur is taupe-colored, overlayed with white fur on his face, torso, feet, and upper arm. He has long red eyebrows with dark red vertical stripes near the tips, a black heart above each eyebrow, and his eyes are brown with orange pupils. His tail is brown and long, ending with some large "plume-like" fur, which is red with black and white stripes. His wings are large in size and red, with black stripes and suits (the symbols on playing cards: diamonds, clubs, spades, and hearts) markings. The insides of his ears are white with dull pink stripes. Husk wears a black top hat with a red hatband, a golden hat decoration (being that of what looks like a button) a red bowtie, and a darker shade of taupe ankle braces. Personality Husk is generally in a monotonous mood and can be vulgar at certain times, even saying he lost the ability to love years ago. He can be gruff and is a sarcastic and unenthusiastic alcoholic, He also loves to gamble because he has an unhealthy addiction to it. Husk is very easy to persuade, as all it takes to win him over is a wink and some cheap booze. Abilities 'Natural Abilities' * Demon Transformation: Husk shares this common trait with every other Demon, wherein he can turn into his Full Demon form and back to his default form with ease. 'Skillset' * Multilingualism: Aside from English, Husk can speak the following languages fluently: Italian, Russian, German, Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, and Japanese.VIVZIE STREEM #2 * Gambling: Husk is shown to be efficient at games involving gambling and can make it so that the game wins in his favor. 'Unique Abilities' * Flight: Due to his large pair of avian wings, he is capable of flight. Galleries * Husk/Gallery * Husk/Designs Trivia * Husk's name means "a shell or a protective outer covering (of something)" which fits his character well since he is shown to be merely what is left over of the man he once was. * Husk was originally designed by Vivienne's sister, Maritza.https://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/976559165530259456 * Husk is the easiest character to write for Vivziepop since he does not really care about anything and is almost always grumpy, leading to him having quite the same reactions to anything.SURPRISE HAZBIN HOTEL Q and A! PART 2 * Husk grew up in a casino and really likes magic shows. *According to Vivziepop, Husk's gambling lifestyle alongside his voice actor Mick Lauer's fluency in Taiwanese was an influence on his multilinguism. * According to Dave Capdevielle, the reason Husk drinks a lot is because he's very deeply emotionally troubled.VIVZIE STREEM #5 * Husk is the only main character who is shown to have ears. ** Additionally, he is the only character from the main cast who doesn't wear any clothes, excluding his top hat and bowtie. * According to Faustisse, he is apparently good with children. * Ashley and Mick describe Husk as a Tsundere.HuniCast - So We Got Stamper * Viv can see Husk being able to play the saxophone.Australia Wildfire Relief Live Stream! References Category:Male